monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Moga Liberty Chronicles 1: A Changed World
I sat down on the balcony of the Fortress northern wall. It looked out to Loc Lac's direction, to the place where Fatalithe had invaded. Black smoke always rose from that dreaded place now. It was nothing but fear and hate. I thought about how the world had been so long ago; nothing was like it was now. My old home, Tremrho Village, was destroyed save for some minor houses. The Central Sea had massive ships full of nasty things from other places, poisoning the water. The Flooded Forest had begun to rot and decay and drain, with no hope of survival. I wished so badly to take a nice walk through the woods...but that would never happen in this time. A reporter ran to me on a horse, carrying a message. He said slowly, in gasping, exasperated breath, what the message read. I was to be at a meeting right at that moment.\ ___________________________________________________________________________________________ As I sat down in my leather backed chair, Domhan, weathered with age, and Blazescale The First walked into the meeting room. They sat with heavy hearts and saddened faces. "...It is time to plan our journey, yet again. This time, we aren't fighting for a simple victory.....we must fight through dark lands and try to find a way through the land. There is one way, only.......we have to sail many leagues to gain entry to the back-door, so te speak, of the Volcano. We must stay hidden and gain three sacred items back; the Thunder Heart, also known as the Vodelektrina Gem, the Earthen Stone, also known as the Terralos Diamond, and finally the Fire's Soul, also known as the Skyrinthe Ruby." Domhan said slowly. "Well........that, and we must venture through a horribly deadly world..." Began Blazescale the first. "What is this land, if I may ask?" I said. "Welll.....We have to go far north..., to the Central World area. There, we can easily venture around the Wyvern Boneyard. Hopefully we won't encountr trouble there." Blazescale said. "Well, then, let's stop saying "Well" and get going!!" Jonathan said. "We have to prepare first, silly!" Faedin said. "Fine..I guess yer right." He replied. We walked out of the boardroom, eager to begin preparations. Me and Tayler headed for our house. Jonathan and Faedin walked to theirs. As we got home, we began to look for our blades; Tayler's Heaven's Thunder Longsword and my King's Zweihander and Barrosheller, given to me by Jonathan. He now possessed a Brute EarthBlade, a Barroth Mech Blade, the weapon and weapon type he had invented himself. Tayler looked at me slowly. "I have to train for gunning......err...train better." She said sheepishly. "Why?" I asked. "Well.It's dangerous for me to use a blade in my condition, being pregnant and all....But I'm somewhat trained for gun already!" She said. "Alright, do you have a gun ready?" I said. "Yup!" She replied, pulling out a moderately long Thundacrus Rex Bowgun We began packing, planning to leave in three weeks. When we were done packing, Tayler walked out to the shooting range, ready to start training with an old friend; Eledrion. He had gained a human form, in order to help us. Fyrulosor did also; he actually looked almost like a normal hunter or scholar in his human form. Fyrulosor walked up to me, holding out his hand. "Master John............Since we depart on another quest, one in which i have a human form, I request you drive the King's Zweihander into the ground before me, and end our nesecarry partnership. You are now the Barroth Warrior. I am the Fyrulosor. If I so die, you shall weild this blade again. But no sooner." Fyrulosor said, a tiny bit of sadness in his voice. ".....Alright. If it will help our cause." I said, picking up my sword. I plunged it hard in the ground, deep enough to where it would take Fyrulosor's spirit away from my hand and into his own. I sniffed with sadness as the strength I had felt sapped..... But then, it came back as thoughts of Tayler flooded my mind. I also noticed Fyrulosor's hand was on my shoulder. "どんなに私たちが一部......私はいつも聖霊中のあなたとされなければならない........私が最初に会ったときと判断した。''No matter how we part......I shall always be with you in Spirit........I determined that when I first met you. Those were the words uttered in ancient thought, when my spirit created this part of the world....................And I was appointed in times past to rule all. But my spirit was Broken, alas. Anobon-er, Fatalithe, wishes to reclaim his ancient power and sit upon the throne for which he was not chosen. And for this wish is the reason he was not chosen. I stood in shock.I looked around with detachment. I felt like the world had just explained itself. _______________________________________________________________________________________ ''3 Weeks later Me and Tayler walked out with our bags. As we walked towards the airship, as we were delighted to have, the Artisan struggled over to us with a wheelbarrow. He heaved the instrument on it out. He looked at Tayler, telling her about it; it was a gun. "...And this is for me?" Tayler asked, holding the masive gun in her hands. It was easy to hold, but heavy. "Yup! And it can kill the Great Jaggi in three head shots!" The artisan said happi8ly. She took the gun, they talked, and I loaded the airship with our items. She thanked him and came aboard in just a few moments., Faedin and Jonathan soon followed. We borded the airship, eager to set oput for the Vocano. Our journey was well planned; we were first to venture to the Volcano, and then to the Vodelektrina's lair, and then to the land of Skyrinthe again, and finally, to the Central World, where we would bypass all the nasty armies in the Wyvern Boneyard. After that, we would go back into moga and get the Terralos Diamond in the (Mogron) Northern Mountains. Finally, we would go to the Blazig Mountain once again, where we would smelt our swords with our gems in a sacred process, thus allowing us to slay Fatalithe and Anobon. The airship's build was a very new one; it was equipped with Ballista Guns, Blademaster Platforms, and a weapon sharpening station. It also had an on board supply box. Atop the sail was a large rudder. Our seats were lined up on the left and right sides, so we could hop out when we got to our destination. As we got off of the ground, some people backed away into the insides of the Airship. I simply stood at the side, watching the horizon disappear. It was dusk by the time we approached the volcano (Er....got close enough to see its flames.) To be continued in...........The Moga Liberty Chronicles 2:Mountain Of Fire Category:Fan Fiction